The Wounds Of A Werewolf
by Rioril
Summary: UPDATED Chapter 6 (part 1) Now up! Pleeeeeeeeeease R&R!
1. Mere Memories

Disclaims:I dont own any Harry Potter Characters Or Creatrures, Or Locations, just the Plot!

**Wounds Of A Werwolf**

**Chapter 1: Mere Memories**

Remus Lupin was sprawled across his moth-eaten bed, in the musty room on the top floor of 12 Grimauld Place. Remus was very gratefull to young Harry Potter, he allowed The Order Of The Phoenix to keep using his Dead God-fathers house which Harry had inherrited as its headqauters, a noble task worthy of Harry's dead father. James Potter.

Remus shifted his long, grey hair out of his eyes, he was growing old, he knew that one by one The Marauders were going to be killed off, and with only him and Peter left, and Peter being on Lord Voldemorts side, he was next.

Remus was the only one wise enough, to see The Marauders death coming all along, but his fellows did not believe him, untill it was too late. The Marauders had found out something they shouldn't all along, it was not just because of Harry that the Dark Mark appeared over Godrics Hollow sixteen years ago. It was also because of James.

Remus remembered the nights the young Marauders used to spend in the Shrieking Shack, Once a month, they would go down to The Whomping Willow, not aware that a certain Slytherin Severus Snape was following them. Every month, Severus would find out more and more about the disapearence of The Marauders, and how to follow them, without being beaten to death by a tree.

Eventually, Severus found out all about Remus being a Werewolf, and his friends being Animagi, but he was following them, finding out how to get to The Shrieking Shack for more than that reason.

When he finaly entered The Shrieking Shack for the first time, he met someone he had been looking out for, since his second year, someone who went by the name Of Lord Voldemort.

As Severus entered the shack, he heard voices, the voices of his worst foes.....The Maruaders. They were talking of werewolves and of animals, animagi infact. Then it clicked to Snape the nicknames 'Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail' were nicknames that linked with thier monthly disapearence, thier disapearence every Full Moon.

Remus Lupin was 'Moony' This would link with the word Moon, Werewolf. The rest were Animagi, Illegal Animagi. James Potter was 'Prongs' A Stag, Sirius Black ('Padfoot') would be a dog or wolf. As for young Peter Pettigrew 'Worm-tail' A Worm. They were Illegal Animagi, he ould report them to the Ministry, land them in prison, that would be ultimate revenge.

He Litsened to them chatting.

"How Long, Padfoot?" asked the voice of James Potter, Snape's worst enemy.

"About twenty minutes, before the clouds clear." It was Sirius. Thier was silence for a bit, then the voice of Remus Lupin spoke out.

"Actually about twenty-five, It's November, The Clouds in November clear the Moon at ten fifteen." Snape resisted the urge to call Remus a swot, he was always better that Severus.

Severus kept litsening for twenty minutes, carefully litsening for The voice of Plump Peter Pettigrew. It did not come, he told Severus no lies, The Dark Lord would be in the basement, along with 'Wormtail'. Snape stood up, and headed down the first flight of steps.

When Snape reached The Basement, he saw what he was promised, a circle of headed men, spread around Peter Pettigrew, and a a ghastly white figure, with blood red eyes. Lord Voldemort.

Severus bowed, his greasy nose almost touching the wet, dank floor that he was stood on.

"My Lord, I wish to join you, I wish to aid you in your quest against those to weak to seek power." Severus explained, not showing any signs of fear, unlike Peter.

Voldemort eyed him suspiciously then closed his eyes, and said in a whisper

"I do Believe you are Young Severus Snape?" Severus stood, slightly taken back by the Knowledge of his superior.

"I am." Severus replied.

"Come here." Voldemort demanded, now sounding snake like.

Snape walked down the wet steps, and past the hooded men, and heard the voice of one of them whom he presumed to be Lucious Malfoy mutter.

"Good Luck."

He walked past Pettigrew, who now had the tatoo of a skull with a snake slithering through it, branded on his arm.

As Severus approahed Voldemort, he called for Severus' arm, holding it out Snape winced, what was coming was rumored to be painful.

Voldemort placed his wand on Snapes arm and muttered a few words, and the same skull that was branded on Peter's arm, appeared on Snape's arm.

The pain was unbearable, Severus fell to the floor in agony, and screamed out in pain. The others (except Peter) seemed very relaxed at Snape's pain, they had obviously seen it many times before.

"Your job." Voldemort explained "Is to inform me on the information that happens at school, you when questioned will tell Dumbledore and others that you are acting as a spy, and give them false information, you will meet me here, in two weeks." Suddenly, Voldemort and the Death Eaters disapparated, at the same time that the door swung open.

In came Remus, James and Sirius all with laughter on thier face, except Lupin, who looked rather unwell. Peter had hidden his tattoo,

Snape had not however. James glared at Snape and chuckled wickedly.

Snape looked at them, and they looked at him.

"Keep My secret......I'll keep yours, Unless of course you'd rather meet me in Azkaban." Snape stormed out of the room, and headed back up to the school.

Remus, Sirius, and James knew that Snape was betraying the school, he was a double agent. They had to keep his secret though, or risk thier own. Snape eventually informed The Dark Lord, and he was assured that they would be killed before the end.

This was to happen, and Lupin was aware, he was next on Voldemorts killing list.....


	2. Murmurs and Murders

**Chapter 2: Murmurs and Murders**

Remus stood up, sighing , he opened his door and headed downstairs. He slammed the door and went down the first flight of stpes, he brushed his hair out of his eyes, and continued to walk towards the dining room.

He almost missed the screaming and whining of Sirius' mother, but Harry had ordered for it to be destroyed with a new spell recently created. Kreacher (Much to the delight of Hermionie Granger) had still be granted to live at Grimauld Place, due to the fact that he knew too much to be left to wander.

He pushed open the old, peeling door, to hear many whispers and conversations cut short. The kind of feeling you always get when you walk into a room, and people have just been talking about you. Realising the glum on peoples faces, especially the flaming red-heads, He started to feel curious.

"Guys, Whats Happened?" Remus asked sitting down next to a sobbing Ginny Weasley.

"Charlies Dead......" Molly muttered to me, between her tears "You Know Who Killed Him!"

Remus glared at the room, devastated , Charlie Weasley? The best Dragon Keeper the world had ever seen? He couldn't be dead!

"Thats not all." said the sorrowful voice of Dumbledore "This came for you Remus, take a look." Remus ripped the envelope Albus had handed him and read the note inside, in letters which seemed to have been made out of an edition of The Daily Prophet, it read;

_"Remus Lupin......Moony. You will be the next to die, the next to suffer. You will go the same way as your two other firends! Untill the fools within The Marauders are all dead!"_

Remus read the letter a few times, before his shocked face looked up into that of Dumbledores.

"We are having you evacuated, Remus, to the Shrieking Shack, I will send A House-elf up to you every day, with The Daily Prophet, food and drink. You must never leave The Shack Remus!"

Thier was a very awkward silece, what an awful way to start the day. The death of A Friend and A Death Threat. How Could It Get Any worse? It was just about to.

Arthur Weasley burst into the room, The Daily Prophet clutched in his hand.

"Catch" he ordered furiously to Remus, as he threw it at him. Catching it, Remus read the front page.

**WEREWOLF WOES**

_For years, Werewolves have roamed the world freely, living like normal wizards, but once a month, they become reckless lunatics, dangers to me and you, Attacking The Innocent, even Muggles._

_It is only now, that new Minister for Magic "Greggory Gryffindor" Ancestor of Godric Gryffindor, and fromer Auror. Has decided that enough is enough, Werewolves will now have to register with the Ministry, and be sent to Azkaban Once a Month, in specially controlled Cells, to keep overs from harm._

_"It has taken the Ministry too long to realise the true dangers of a werewolf, for many years, known Werewolves have wandered the world, even places like Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizadry and Diagon Alley, Known to the Ministry and all other wizards, with nothing done about it. One case of this is Remus J Lupin, reckless Werewolf, and former Professor at Hogwarts has wandered our worlds freely." says Severus Snape, Potions Master Of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizadry._

_The new law, soon to be passed, will also make it illegal for Werewolves to visit any of the lands of Muggles. Not following The New Laws will result In Azkaban Imprisoment for seven years, before The Dementor's Kiss._

_The new law has a confirmed introduction date of the sevent of January, one week from now. Known Werewolves like Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Will be taken aside very soon. Now The Daily Prophet is Wondering....... Is this all happening too Late? _

By Rita Skeeter.

Remus stared at the paper before him, he cursed Rita Skeeter under his breath. Rita Skeeter had a reputation for slagging off the kindest of people. Even Harry Potter and Hermionie Granger had been foul-mouthed by that cold hearted scum.

Remus' stomach tightened in a knot, he was going to be banned from seeing Muggles, or be sentenced to death, his own parents, his own Muggle Parents! He would have top hide in The Shrieking Shack, Hide from The law like his dead friend Srius Black.

"When do I leave?" Remus asked, in a scared yet detirmined tone. Dumbledore sounded almost relaxed and replied plainly.

"When your'e ready." Remus shot up the stairs up and up and up. He was going to run away, hid, never be caught, he didnt care the consequences.

A few minutes later, Remus was just packing a few of his books into the last remaining space of his suitcase. His favoorite 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.' was first in, closely followed by 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and a few more. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, and sprinted back downstairs, suitcase in hand.

Dumbledore winked at Remus and informed him

"We shall be disapparating momentarially. YOu mat say your Good Byes." Remus sighed, and went to say Good Bye to his friends.

When he reached "The Golden Trio" as he called them he hugged them close, then chuckled when they quietly announced they would visit him reguarly.....when it wasnt the full moon.

"Ready?" Albus asked, after Remus had kissed Molly Goodbye.

"Yes." Remus replied, and upon this word, they disapeared into thin air.


	3. Back To The Shack

**Chapter 3: Back To The Shack**

The Shrieking Shack, The House where Lupin and the Marauders visited once a month, where they became a werewolf and animagi, The house where Severus first became a Death Eater.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin Apparated into this ruined house.

"Thanks Albus, you are a great man!" Remus told Dumbledore as he lay down on his favourite bed, a comfy bed which seemed a lot more cleaner than the others.

"Now Remember Remus, Keep Quiet, The School Year begins tomorrow, and I will send my favourite house elf, Dobby down to you every day, I will visit sometimes." Then as quickly as he apparated, Albus had disaperated.

Remus looked around at his new home, he last visited this dusty house three years ago, when Harry Potter and friends discovered that Sirius Black was not The Murderer they thought him be, he was innocent. The real culprit was Peter Pettigrew, desguised as Ron Weasleys old rat.

Remus moved his hair out of his eyes again, and let out a sigh, he had a week and two days before the next Full Moon, it would be a Monday. Remus hated Mondays.

The day of the transformation arrived, and Dobby The House-elf arrived as usual. Remus and Dobby had become very good friends, being The Only intelligent creature Remus had seen in the past nine days, Remus and Dooby had become good friends, chatting for hours a day.

Today was no different, Dobby arrived punctually at ten 'o clock, with The Daily Prophet and three sqaure meals of food, along with a few bottles of butterbeer and two flasks of Pumpkin Juice.

"Mister Lupin sir!" Dobby said to Remus

"Call me Remus Dobby!" Remus whined.

"Todays newspaper will not be to your satisfaction Remus!" Dobby told an eager Lupin.

"They are after you Remus!" This came as no shock to Remus, and the headline was very predictable.

**LUNATIC LUPIN LOST!**

_Remus John Lupin has still not been found, Aurors were sent out yesterday, after his fail to register two days ago. Professor Albus Dumbledore has agreed to keep on the lookout for Lupin. Top Aurors have been stationed at Muggle towns, and are ready to do battle with this mad man._

_The Ministry and The Daily Prophet, ask for all wizards to keep a sharp eye out for him, thier will be a two thousand Galleon reward for his capture._

_By Rita Skeeter_

Remus chuckled at Dobby's horrified face.

"Its OK Dobby, I dont give a monkeys what she writes about me!" Remus assured him as Dobby's golf ball sized eyes looked nervously at him.

"Harry Potter and friends ssay they shall be visiting soon, they have something important to tell you!" Dobby chuckled at the fact that Remus was not bothered by Rita's remark.

When darkness fell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger came through the door into Remus' room. They all looked very worried, and gave the impression that something bad was about to happen. Remus muttered to himself the old Marauder motto........

"Something Wicked This Way Comes"

Harry approached Lupin and said to him, very seriously.

"Lupin, Lord Voldemort's coming, he knows your here, we have no time, Come on! We got to move!" Lupin was very taken aback by the speed Harry said this, but the effects the words had on him were increddible. Instead of the worry you would find on the faces of most people, Lupin was smirking.

The Moonlight shone through the window, and hit Remus' face. He started to become a lot larger, and harier, growing, growing, growing. He didn't stop, untill he became the monster he became once a month.A Werewolf.

Ron let out a firghtened

"Eeeeek!" and Hermionie screamed, but not at the recently transfromed, at no less than twenty five Hooded men, The Death Eaters, and A White faced man.Lord Voldemort.....


	4. The Moonlight Fight

**Chapter 4: The Moonlight Fight**

Remus was desperate inside, desperate to stop the creature he had turned into from attacking Harry Ron and Hermionie. e forced his head to look at Lord Voldemort and The Hooded death Eaters, it is very hard to control yourself when you are a werewolf, you realise what you are doing, and can make very slight changes to your behaviour, but have very little control.

Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape were eitherside of Thier Master, both looking incredibly evil, spine-chilling grins sprawled across there faces. They raised thier wands, and pointed them at Remus, realising the danger, Remus leapt out of the way, and ran towards them.

He picked Peter up, and threw him against the wall, before rounding On Severus. To Remus' horror The voice Of Lord Voldemort Cackled

"Expelliarmus" This spell had even more effect on a werewolf than a witch or wizard, Remus was thrown against the wall by an invisible pair of giatn hands.

Voldemort now rounded on Harry, Ron and Hermionie, Wand raised. Ron whimpered, Hermionie let out a quiet shriek, and Harry swallowed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, who instinctively, pulled Hermionie and Ron behind him.

"Avada Kerdabra!" Voldemort Cakled sending a bright green-light in Harry's direction, the green light was blinding, and all Werewolf-Remus could here was a scream of a male, and the thud of someones body hitting the floor...

The Green light began to fade, and the shadow of the dead corpse was sprawled across the floor. When the light eventually cleared, It was revealed that Harry was not dead. Peter Pettigrew was.

Remus stood up in all his agony, he knew it was bound to happen, now he was the last Marauder, the last living person who knew Snape's secret, now Lord Voldemort would murder him, he was doomed for sure....

Suddenly, Remus lost control again, and he found himself leaping on Snape, tearing away his robes, and slashing at his flesh.

"Control yourself!" he heard a voice say in his head. He couldn't stop, it almost felt that it wasn't the Werewolf attempting to murder Snape, It was him.

"Expelliarmus!" the spell had been cast on Remus once more, this time by Harry. Remus was instantly thrown backwards, and smacked against the wall once more.

Snape instantly shot up, obviously shocked that Harry had saved his life, when he had attempted to kill him. Remus was finaly gaining a slight more control, why was Peter dead? Why was Peter dead when the spell had been casted at Harry? Remus already knew the answer.

Remus now leapt onto Voldemort, picking him up and squeezing him with his giant fists. Voldemort could not reach his wand, he had dropped it when Remus picked him up, Remus kept squeezing. He wasnt going to stop untill Voldemort's head popped off, he thought to himself. So he was utterly confused when Voldemort waved, then disapeared before his eyes.

Remus not started slahing at every Death Eater he could, before they all disaparated like thier master, he failed at this. Suddenly, he stared up at the night sky before him, The Moon was slowly being covered by clouds. Slowly shrinking, Remus was gaining control.

Severus shot out of the room, and the Harry, Hermionie and Ron ran towards him. Trying to aid him anyway they could.

"ClothRodress!" Hemionir screamed, sot hat Remus was fully clothed. Harry glared At Remus, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Lupin, why did Peter Die, why did he kill himself at my expense?" Harry asked. Remus sighed and ruffled through his hair

"I will explain later, but for now all of us must return to Hogwarts." he announced, as he lead the way back up to the castle.


	5. The Time Of Truth

**Chapter 5: The Time Of Truth**

Remus guided Ron, Hermionie and Harry up the stone steps, untill they reached the farmiliar sight of Hogwarts Castle. Remus was slightly taken back when he saw Albus Dumbledore, already waiting for them. Remus opened his mouth to explain, but was hushed by the words of Dumbledore.

"I know Remus."

Albus guided them up a few flight of steps, untill they reached the statue of the phoenix.

"Honeydukes!" Albus called to the statue, almost istantly, it twirled backwadrs, to reveal a spiral staircase, which they followed to the warmth of Dumbledore's office.

He signalled for the four of them to sit, which they did immedeately. Thier was sudden silence for a few seconds, then Dumbledore spoke.

"As I feared." He told them."There is only one more Marauder left, Harry, you may recall me telling you a long time ago. Peter Pettigrew was doomed to save you, at any cost. He was doomed to die saving you. I said it once, and I shall repeat it. When a wizard saves another life, they are in debt to thier saviour, they will re-pay the debt before they die. Peter did save your life before his death, but at the cost of his own life."

Remus looked across at Harry, who seemed that this explained a lot, Harry was trying to ask Remus many questions on the way back up to the castle, All porbally linked to Peter's death, and Dumbledores words should have explained many un-answered questions.

Another long silence followed, this time it was broken by Harry Potter, not talking to Albus, nut Remus.

"Lupin, I'm so sorry! I should have killed him! It was said I would kill him, or him kill me! I should of killed him when I got the chance!"

Remus was rather taken back at this.

"Why should you be sorry for me?" Remus asked now very concerned.

Harry looked at Remus glumfully

"You saved my life, I am in debt to you, killing Voldemort would have stopped him from coming after you!" Remus sighed he ruffled through his hair, and flicked the grey out of his hair.

"Harry, that night when members of The roder saved your life, we were repaying you, the time you saved us from Voldemort, the day you became the Boy Who Lived! Every Witch and Wizard, even every Muggle is in debt to you. There are those who have re-payed thier debt, but only around thirteen, There are many billions more people, still to save your life, you will kill Voldemort, in which everyone will be in debt to you again." As soon as he told Harry this, Ron, Harry and Hermionies faces seemed to light up as if they should have know it all along.

Several minutes of silence followed, it seemed that no one wanted to break the peaceful silence, but eventually, It was Remus who did.

"Albus, Where am I to stay now that The Shack is too dangerous?" Remus asked. Albus paused for a second, then looked straigh into his eyes.

"The Room Of Requirement. You may keep it."


	6. The Marauder Massacre

A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw reviewers........they exsist! OMG!!!! Thank You So Much for the great Reviews! It is moving fast..........but it is not very near the end, The Last Battle is a long way away, there will be lots of Time Travelling before then.

I'll shut up.........This is for you "Padfoot's Fire" and "Lady Of The Lads"!!!!!

**Chapter 6: The Marauder Massacre _ Part 1_**

Remus stayed for a long time in The Room Of Requirement, which had taken the form of a doorless room (Unless Remus wanted one) with many comfartable chairs and a warm bed, aswell as a library (Much to his delight). Once a month however, the room became a warm room, with Unrippable chairs, and lots of food and drink.

Life resumed as it did when Remus was living in The Shrieking Shack, for nearly two months, Remus had no visitors. He was very thankfull when Ron came to visit him one night. Ron cast some chocolate and Remus and told him

"Eat, It will make you feel better." Remus chuckled at this remark. Just three years ago, Remus had said this to Harry, on the night The Dementors visited.

"Thanks Ron." Remus told Ron, as he opened the wrapper, and took a large bite out of the large Chocolate.

For a second there was no talking, but Remus eager to catch up on the local news, due to the absence of duty, broke it.

"Ron, What's been happening......Outside The Room Of Requirement' Dobby hasn't visited me in ages." Ron smirked, and pulled out several Daily Prophets.

"That will tell you everything, the rest is just Rumors, and being nasty about you." Ron chucked them towards Remus, catching the newspapers, and placing them down on the table Remus snapped off a large amount of chocolate, and passed it to Ron.

"I'm sorry I didnt come earlier mate, I though that Harry and Hermionie had been visiting you, and I was overwhelmed with the Homework, how they manage I don't know. I came down as soon as I found out no-one had visited." Ron told Remus.

"I know what it's like to be struggling with homework Ronald, with the transformation, and the attempts to stop James and Sirius doing something stupid, which was of course in vein, I struggled with Homework all the time, hang on a second." Remus replied.

Remus walked up to the bookcase, and picked up a book, which was apparently not there before, it was blank, nothing on the frotn cover, or on the innner pages. Remus gave his wand a flick, and the book was now entitled (In golden letters) 'Property Of Ronald Weasley. Keep Out.' Remus passed the book to Ron, who took the book, then sighed at the title.

"Lupin, entitling it 'Keep Out' will only make people want to go in it, and what is it anyway?" Remus chuckled at Ron's remark, and replied.

"Fat Chance Ron. It's got a voice unlocked charm on it, It will only open when you read your name out loud. Take a look inside, see what it is for yourself!"

Ron spent a few minutes, gawping at the book before him, and flicking through the pages.

"Remus!" he saod on a state of shock "This is probally the answers to the homework for the rest of the year. As a Professor, you shouldn't be giving it to me!" Remus sighed, flicked his hair out of his eyes then chuckled.

"Ron, I'm not a professor anymore, although I must ask you to only look at it if you are really struggling, we don't want you cheating. Don't let Hermionie find out, she'll kill the pair of us!" Ron smirked, Remus knew how much he could have done with a book like that while he was at Hogwarts.

Ron took a seat opposite Remus, and began to stair out of the window. Several minutes past, there was lots of chocolate munching, but no talking. Eventually, when the Chocolate was finished, thier was no noise within the room, which Remus detested so much. Ron's eyes were flung wide open, as he saw something out of the window.

"What is it Ron?" Remus asked looking concerningly at The Flaming red-head.

"Remus, It's..........It's him, by the lake........It's, It's Sirius......"

A/N: Well what D'ya think? End Of Chapter 6 (Part 1 of 3). Now the story is about to get good, now it is time that the Title really comes into effect.......... Creates Suspence Read back On Chapter 5, then 4, It may not make sense, but there are lots of strong clues on whats about to happen. 150 Points to the person who guesses! Creates More Suspense Something is about to happen, that will decide the fat of The Wizarding and Muggle world's alike.......


End file.
